


Just Between You and Me

by myowninvention



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Choking, Come Eating, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Erwin is a giant tease, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Genderbending, Levi is spoiled, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, because why not?, erotic asphyxiation, etc - Freeform, i think that about covers it, kinda sorta, the unholy trio, whoops Levi got exactly what she wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myowninvention/pseuds/myowninvention
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut for Fem!Levi, occasionally Eren, occasionally Erwin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone needs a little Fem!Levi in their life...right? Short and sweet smut lies ahead. You have been warned.

Hanging unceremoniously from the trees, strung up by her 3d maneuver gear, Levi wonders just how she got herself wrapped up in this mess, how she got herself literally wrapped up in Eren. 

She had trained her other team members individually, and she did so happily, showing her squad the teachable moves, letting them learn trust in the movements of their gear, so when Eren asked for some one on one training, it didn't come as a shock. Still, the captain found herself reluctantly agreeing to work with Eren in the unused training grounds by the abandoned castle that was once the scouting headquarters. She hadn't felt this way when training her other squad members, but she also hadn't felt any attraction toward them, which is something that made training Eren incredibly distracting.

She didn't find the way he admired her distracting, she swung from the trees, flipping into the air, completely lost in her movements. It was when she landed that she felt herself a little taken aback by Eren. Watching him take off into the branches, dodging the foliage and approaching the run down titan prop, attempting to create a lethal gash using Levi's signature hold on the blades, all of these things reminded her of herself, only lacking the untrained natural skill, but definitely not lacking in determination. 

Eren faltered on his swing, missing the sweet spot and taking off farther in the distance to swing around a tree. "You're thinking about it too much." Levi called out into the rustle of the trees. She jumped from the ground to show him again, speeding toward the fake titan, speeding straight toward Eren who had already turned around to make up for his failure, a deep scream emanating from his chest.

That's how she got herself tangled, because the two chose the same way to dodge, their chests slamming into each other, their blades hardly missing flesh, and their 3dm gear tangled all the way from their hips to the trees, pressing them together. 

"Ghhh." Levi can barely breathe, the air knocked from her chest by Eren's body. She lowers her head, almost resting it on Eren's chest, feeling the heat of his skin, the shake of his arms. 

"Captain!" Eren struggles against her, trying to release the hold of their wires. "I'm so sorry." He sighs, exasperated at his fault and unable to get his triggers to work.

Regaining her composure, Levi swallows and breathes against Eren, wondering if he can feel her body as clearly as she feels his. "You need to watch where you're going, brat." She feels the tightly pulled hairs of her bun loosen, small pieces falling into her face. The sound of Eren's swallow rings loud in her ears. Clearing her throat, clearing her head, she looks up into his eyes, seeing fear and worry screaming from his green eyes. "I should've waited until you landed before showing you again." 

"No, it was my fault." Eren squirms again, breathing heavily against his captain, averting his eyes from the disheveled look on her face, away from the skin that shows around her scarf. "How are we going to get out of this? My lines are jammed." 

"Toss your blades." The two throw their blades yards away and Levi looks for a catch in the line. "I think mine will work if I unhook the gear from your belts." Eren nods as Levi moves her hands to her sides between them, grazing the top of his thigh as she works on untangling them. All she accomplishes is feeling Eren aroused against her. And feeling excitement rise within her. Dammit. "Hold on." 

The two fall a few feet as Levi's gear snaps back, leaving Eren holding his arms tightly around Levi's waist as she swings them closer to the ground, letting Eren drop off before she lands. The boy kneels on the ground, swallowing hard as Levi walks up to him, visibly distraught. 

"Captain, I am so sorry about that." He stands with arms crossed in front of him, hands clasped over his cock that still shows through his pants.

"Its alright. Just an accident. I'll collect your gear." Levi tries to dismiss Eren's reaction, but the boy still stands there waiting for her when she gets back. 

"Captain Levi..." He takes the gear from her hands. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate." Eren tries to keep eye contact with Levi, but ends up looking down to her shoes. "I know I shouldn't be having these feelings for my captain...especially since you have responsibility for me..."

"Feelings?" Feelings are more intense than just physical attraction, more taxing on the situation.

"I've just admired you for so long, your skills, your-"

"Eren, stop." Levi tries to wipe away her own attractions, turning away from him and heading toward the old hq building. "You're right, it is inappropriate." And inappropriate for her to feel the same way. She doesn't turn to see his face fall, just feels him walk behind her. Still, she can't seem to forget the way his body felt next to hers, and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to feel it again on purpose. "We should discuss this in my office." 

Breathing heavily, she feels the arousal between her legs spreading through her body as Eren follows silently behind her, head low in shame. Levi says nothing, because she doesn't know what to say, doesn't know how to tell him that it's okay, that she's felt the same attractions. All she knows is how to show it, so when they enter the building she turns to him. "Go to my office, I'm filthy and need to change." She brushes some dirt from her pants as he nods and then turns from him, quickly walking to her room.

Eren sits in the guest chair facing the desk, back to the door, as she enters, but he stands when Levi enters in her street clothes, more comfortable, more showy than her uniform.

Eren tries not to eye her,, but Levi watches Eren's gaze trail up the long black socks, pause at the pale skin between her socks and her flowy black skirt, and follow up to the loosely buttoned blouse that is teased by her shoulder length black hair. His eyes widen as he meets her gaze and he swallows hard. 

"Please sit." He obeys immediately, and Levi sits at the edge of her desk before him. "You admire me?" 

"Yes, captain."

"Aren't you with Mikasa?"

"What? No...we're family." 

"I see..."

"Captain, I'm sorry for what happened." He clears his throat. "It won't happen again." 

Levi frowns, feeling her chance slipping away. "What if..." Eren looks up with wide eyes, forcing his lips into a tight line. "Your feelings were reciprocated." She stands, only a few inches from Eren's knees, the nerves shaking in her fingertips. 

"That would be..." Eren looks up at her, unsure what to say, but Levi can see the way his body reacts to her, the bend in his fingers as they grip the chair, the throb of the vein in his neck. 

"It would have to stay between us." She says quietly, inching closer. 

A small smile reaches his face and he sits up straight. "Of course, captain." She crawls on top of him, her knees on either side of his thighs. "You really feel this way about me, captain?" 

Levi responds with a kiss to the boy's lips, parting them, inserting her tongue, and feeling Eren accept it, feeling his tongue writhe against hers, making her arousal more apparent. Eren's hands explore Levi's thin sides, the tight muscles in her back, her abs, and the soft plush of her boobs at his finger tips. She keeps kissing as his thumbs tease her hardened nipples through her shirt, making her moan lightly and forcing a blush to fall over her face. 

He isn't new at this. He knows just how to touch, gentle at first and then more firm, caring and then lustful. She gasps at his touch, pulling away as Eren nibbles her lip a little. Jealousy bubbles within her, envy toward the other skin graced with his touch, envy toward the other lips he had held between his teeth. At least she wouldn't need to teach him.

Without another second of hesitation, Levi lifts her skirt revealing the bare skin above her socks, the fleshy pink dampened space between her thighs, uncovered by underwear.

Eren bites his lip, wanting to move in, wanting to please her, but not before seeing her in action. "Show me how you like it." He raises his eyebrows, holding Levi's hips as she leans back a little, obliging to his request.

She shoves two fingers in without resistance, curving them in and moving slowly, then rubbing her clit back and forth with her other hand. The feeling is usual, no better than any other time she had taken her pleasure into her own hands, but Eren watching makes her blush, makes her moan out loud and close her eyes, moving quicker and harder against the spot inside her that she knows will take her there. 

She could definitely bring herself to orgasm, just the fact that Eren is here watching her with his fingers tingling at her sides, excites her further than she would ever want to admit, but her body doesn't lie. The feeling swells within her, she leans her head back, moaning aloud and listening to Eren sigh. "Are you learning anything?" He voice leaves her as a whine. So much for not admitting. 

"Definitely." Eren breathes out with an abrupt movement forward. He presses two fingers into Levi under her own, forcing a gasp from her mouth. He coaxes her, moving her fingers against her g spot, the added pressure, giving her cause to let go of control, removing her hand from her clit and holding onto Eren's shoulder.

His touch alone sends her into a whirlwind of noises, emotions, desire. "Hahh...oh!" Eren releases her hand, taking full control of pressing into her, rubbing small circles of pressure with his fingertips as she holds tight to his shoulders. "Nhnnn...Eren." Her words trail off into a moan, and she watches Eren's face reflect the pleasure he's giving her.

He presses his thumb against her clit, not ceasing his movements. 

"Eren!" She tilts her head back and Eren clasps his hand tightly over her mouth. 

"You might want to keep it down, captain." 

She only moans into his hand, their eyes meeting from under disheveled bangs. Determined to turn Eren into a sniveling mess to mirror her own self, she unbuttons her blouse, revealing her naked breast and light pink, perky nipples into the cool air of the office.

"Damn." Eren groans through clenched teeth, like he's holding back an animal eyeing his captain. "That's it." His control over the animal takes the back seat as he scoops his arm behind her hips and picks her up, not pulling his fingers out as he drops her onto the desk. Laying back, her mouth is free again as Eren addresses her clit with his tongue, swirling around it and pulling his lips in, pressing them around it. He moves quicker on her g spot, the slick juices seeping from her. He falls into a rhythm, pressing his tongue on one side and fingers on the other in perfect synchronicity. 

"Oh...ooooh." Levi runs her fingers into Eren's hair and pulls his face closer to her, begging to be taken to climax she cries out again. "Ah...nnngh...Eren." 

Eren pulls away, leaving her tingling and wanting. "I'm running out of patience." He wipes his face with the back of his hand, eyeing his frustrated captain laid out on the desk, and unbuckles his belt to drop his pants. 

Levi gets up and plants her lips on his. "Then hurry up." She groans, pushing his underwear to the floor and grabbing hold of his cock as he holds both sides of her face and smothers her mouth with his. 

Moving away, he lowers his eyes to her as she works him up, heightening his frustration. "Hmmm..." He groans with a smirk on his face. "I never thought you'd be someone who likes quickies." 

Levi pushes Eren into the chair, sliding her fingers up the bare skin of his thighs and then crawling on top of him. "Well I never thought you'd be someone who likes to delay." His smirk holds as she holds his cock in her hand, teasing the opening of her slit. "Or someone who doesn't finish what he's started." Staring him down, she lowers herself onto his cock, holding her breath as every last inch of him slides inside her. 

Only stifled breathing comes from the two of them for a few moments as Levi swivels her hips, grinding increasingly harder into Eren, and he pushes back, penetrating deep inside her. But when she leans back, planting her palms on Eren's knees as he meets her thrusts with his, all composure is lost. 

Levi slips the backs of her knees over Eren's shoulders as the boy leans in, wrapping his body around hers, pushing her thighs to her chest. He WRAPS his arms around her, holding her tight, using his leverage on the chair to pick her up slightly only to slam her back down onto his cock. 

"Ahhmmm-" Eren smothers her moan with an open mouthed kiss before slamming her back down again. "Eren!" She yelps as he moves her faster. "Oh!" Again he drops her down, writhing against her. 

Levi's yelps fill the air with the grumbled undertone of Eren's gravely grunts. "Fuck." He shivers, moving faster, harder, deeper into Levi, wanting nothing more than to make her feel every movement.

She couldn't stop it if she wanted to, her body reacts to Eren like he's a drug, letting the tingling spread through her body from the slick space between her legs to the tips of her fingers as her orgasm swells over her. "Ah-" Her moans get caught in her throat. "Yes!" 

"Mmmm...Levi, I'm gonna-" Eren warns, but Levi doesn't hear him over the ringing in her ears, she just let's her slack body move at his will until he pushes one last hard thrust into her. 

Loosening his grip on Levi, Eren lets her limp, shaking body once again take shape in his arms as she recovers. 

When Levi finally looks up at Eren through sweat plastered bangs, eyelids low, she sighs with a small smile on her face. 

He kisses her for a long moment, reveling in her outward expression of happiness, feeling the desperation, the need to connect, and the warmth of the captain he had so long wanted to show his love.


	2. Fraternizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Fem!Levi.  
> When Levi and Eren happen upon the same night off, Levi has plans for the night, but Eren is busy. The two fool around in Levi's office until a knock comes to the door. Commander Erwin scares off Eren and takes advantage of a very horny, very willing Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit smut to follow. You have been warned.

Quiet and bare, the reality of the hallway to the captains' offices gives way to Levi's thoughts, only a background to her silent, straight-faced celebration toward her night off. Finally... _ finally _ . A night off from rounds, from guard duty, from everything. Everything work related. Not that nights off are rare. But for once their schedules match. For once the experiments cease and Levi can finally enjoy the brush of Eren's fingers on her skin, the pressure of his lips on every inch of her body...

A shiver creeps up her spine at the thought as she approaches her closed office door. Just get through this meeting with Erwin. Just get through this and then the whole night can be dedicated to Eren and the soft, sweet pulse of his movements. Just get through this and then it’s just Eren and his constant gaze, the unbroken attention from the fire behind his eyes. She can hardly remember what those eyes look like, succeeding in her personal goal to not make eye contact with the soldier in public, determined not to draw any attention to their very private connection. The memory of his touch fades from her skin with every passing day, and all she really wants is to surge that memory with the real thing, with his body bent over hers.

The quiet is disturbed with the creak and click of another door opening and closing, breaking Levi from her fantasies about her back pressed against the cool wood of the door paired with the heat of Eren's skin, and the way he looks straight into her.

"Captain." Oh the reality of the depth of those endless green eyes is much more than she remembered, and as he smiles quietly at her, every memory comes flooding back.  Every brush of his hands, every tingle of skin on skin, every word that has slipped from those rosy lips to tease her ear.

"Eren." She gives a cordial nod and swallows, trying to stay afloat in his eyes. Hand raised to offer him entrance to her office, Eren maintains eye contact as he walks in, turning to lean on the corner of her desk.

Only for a moment, Eren's gaze leaves her eyes to take in the length of her body as she closes the door. "I didn't expect to see you here, captain."

Idiot. Has he not been paying attention at all? "It's my night off." The surprise in his eyes tell her that he has been too dense to even check.

"Dammit. I wish you would've told me...I promised Mikasa-"

"Stop. It's fine." It's not fine. It's been weeks, she even bothered dressing casually for this, and it is definitely not fine. She hangs her head a little, looking to the floor as the the length of her hair falls over her shoulders, dark and shiny against the dull white of her blouse.

"Hey." Eren's voice is barely a whisper, a quiet apology, and he holds both of his hands out to her. "I'm free right now..." Placing her hands in his, she moves into him as he pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her, positioning her between his legs. Humid against her ear, his voice is calm, smooth when he speaks again. "If you have some time..."

Slender fingers spread across each of her hips, begging for access to her skin as she pants against his chest. How such a simple touch could get her so heated is far from Levi's mind as she looks up to receive whatever he is willing to give. His fingertips press into her back as he pulls her closer, parting her lips with his for two slow, drawn-out kisses, the type of kiss that leaves her wanting more, the type that makes a quiet whine seep from her throat without her permission.

Answering with his own groan, Eren laces his fingers into Levi's hair, tipping her head to the side to secure a proper kiss. This time, he gives her what she wants, his tongue tracing the edge of her lips before delving into her mouth. Completely overcome by her desire, Levi bends herself to Eren's will, taking every slash of his tongue against hers, drinking in every second he has to devote to her. He pulls away, turning his head and moving back in, this time with haste, with a heat that makes Levi feel like she's about to burst into flames, but all she can do is allow herself to be completely washed away by the weight of his lips and the attention of his tongue.

Her hands trail up either side of his thighs, meeting at the hardened cock beneath his pants, prompting a moan from Eren that she immediately stifles as she kisses him back harder than before. She slides her hands up and down the stiffness as he finally pulls away, gently tugging her head to the right by her hair and trailing his thumb down the center of her neck. Swiftly untying the soft fabric of her cravat, Eren releases it to leave it hanging on either side of her chest. One by one, her buttons are undone as Eren's tongue teases Levi's ear, sending waves of shivers across her body. Pleased halfway down, or in too much of a rush to continue, Eren grabs Levi's hips and turns her body, pressing her back to his chest and her lower back into his stiff cock. The turn alone makes Levi's breath catch in her throat, but when Eren's hands trace across her breasts, a moan slips from her lips as she feels the warmth spread between her legs.

"Oh, Levi." His breath teases her ear as his right hand trails down her side, snaking past the hem of her skirt and onto the soft skin of her thigh. "You know I'd much rather be spending my night with you."

"Mmmnnn." Levi tips her head as Eren moves her hair to the other side, gaining access to the skin beneath her collar.

"I'd rather be..." He kisses the junction of her shoulder and neck. "Pleasuring you..." Dampened kisses make their way up to her neck, landing behind her ear. "Until you can't move." The mere thought of Eren fucking her into the early hours of the morning makes Levi's knees waver under her weight, but when Eren acts, when his fingers tease the edge of her lacy underwear, the reality is just as good as the fantasy.

He lets his fingers slide down between her legs, rubbing the outside of her panties, feeling the wetness seeping from her all thanks to his touch. Finally, his thumb pulls away the lace as his middle finger runs slow, tantalizing circles over her clit again and again, the pressure driving her crazy as she opens her legs wider to his hand. "Please..." Her voice stays half-choked in her throat, but Eren doesn't make her beg for long as he finally goes down and inserts two fingers slowly into her slit. He rams immediate pressure against her g spot, not hesitating as a high moan emanates from her throat, pressing into her again and again with a full, solid movement of his wrist.

"Mmmm..." His other hand turns her head as he leans over her shoulder to stifle her moans with his lips, breathing in each of her huffed breaths as his tongue tangles with hers. Trailing down her neck and chest, his nimble fingertips slide across her skin and beneath her blouse and bra to tease the sensitive skin of her hardened nipple.

"So beautiful." Eren pulls away for only a second, speaking against her lips, but the only answer she can muster is another moan as he rams his fingers hard against the swollen spot inside that begs for his attention. "So wet for me."

"Ah-hhh." Leaning her back into his chest, feeling his fingers brushing against her needy body, she almost gives herself away to her orgasm. "Nnn...Eren."

He smothers her lips once again, stopping an audible moan as a knock at the door startles them out of their momentum. Levi completely deflates in Eren's arms. How could she forget her meeting with Erwin? His voice travels heavy through her closed office door. "Levi?" Fuck.

"One minute." The two quietly scramble to straighten their clothes, Levi buttoning her shirt up most of the way as Eren fixes her desk. "I'm sorry." She whispers her apology to Eren and walks to the door, all hopes of her release ready to leave at the appearance of their commander.

"We'll continue this discussion later. I have a meeting with Erwin." Too frustrated to come up with a better reason for being behind closed doors with a subordinate, she leaves it at that and opens the door to Erwin, letting Eren escape into the hallway.

"Yes, captain. Excuse me, commander." He gives a look like a scolded child until Erwin turns to Levi, then his face turns to a twisted scowl behind the commander's back.

Erwin enters her office without waiting for an invitation, and Levi closes the door as Eren walks away. A twinge of jealousy peaks in Levi's gut watching Eren leave to go do who knows what with Mikasa while she's here probably being scolded by Erwin.

Taking Eren's place, Levi leans against her desk as Erwin stands before her, shifting his weight as he looks down at her. He begins talking about budgets, but all Levi can think about is Eren's hands on Mikasa, his naked body in her bed. Completely clouded by her thoughts of that sneaky brat, Levi doesn't notice that Erwin has stepped closer to her slouched form, or that his hand has reached up to her face.

She breathes hard as he stands tall before her. Brushing her jawline, he looks down on her with eyes reminiscent of the sky, touching his thumb to her lips. "Your chest is flushed." His fingers trail down the side of her jaw and onto her neck sending goosebumps across her skin. "Eren, eh?"

She swallows hard, unmoving. "What about him?" It's not like Erwin exactly cares about fraternization rules, hell he might as well be the reason for them, but him knowing about Eren is too much, though too late now.

"Oh, please." He takes the side of her cravat that hangs on her left side into his fingers, holding it up. "I know that look."

"What look is that?" A look of complete dissolution stopped by a superior? A look of need for more? She doesn't move as he slides the cravat from her shoulders, tossing it to her desk, she just crosses her arms in front of her body.

"He's got you in such a tizzy." Erwin's voice is so calm, cold, but it still teases her ears, and instead of distracting her from her arousal, he heightens it, and she can feel the proof damp against her panties. Leaning forward, Erwin's voice scratches away at the barrier between them, one that hasn't been crossed in a long time. "The last person to have you this worked up was me."

"Don't flatter yourself." But he's right, and no matter how infuriating Erwin is, he knows how to get her off, how to leave her worn down and tired enough to actually sleep. And fuck, it's been far too long since she's gotten a good night's sleep, or since she's gotten any sort of pleasure for that matter.

"Will he be returning?"

"Unlikely. Thanks for scaring him off." Besides, Eren is busy with  _ her _ . Would he really care?

He takes another step toward her, almost closing the space between them, almost solidifying her need. "Anyone willing to deal with you is probably not that fearful."

"You're one to talk." Levi pulls herself up onto her desk, sitting before Erwin with crossed legs, still looking up at his wide shoulders, searching for a glint in his eyes to tell her he needs it too.

"I bet I can still taste him on your tongue." Wet, pink tongue slowly teasing his lips, Erwin swallows hard and touches the inside of her knee, heavy fingertips weighing into her skin.

That's it. It's all she has to not melt completely, wanting to beg for her release before she implodes. But she keeps her eyes level with his, voice low, remaining collected, stern. "Is this going somewhere?" Levi uncrosses her legs but keeps them closed together, and leans forward with her hands on her desk, pressing her breasts closer together beneath the thin fabric of her blouse. She can feel the way her lips part, mouth hanging just the slightest bit open, and a short breath leaves her throat.

"That bad, huh?" Trailing his fingers up her thighs, his eyes dance across every inch of visible skin as he slips under her skirt. Placing her hands on the desk behind her, Levi leans back and slowly opens her legs to him. She bites back a moan when he pulls her underwear to the side, fingertips grazing the slick outer edges of her slit, teasing her for a long minute before gracing her clit with the pressure of his thumb.

Carefully taking her face into his left hand, he positions her face for his lips. He presses short kisses to her closed lips, once, twice with the overbearing strength of his thick, puckered bottom lip. Levi opens her mouth to his, accepting a third, open-mouthed kiss, feeling the huff of his breath against her, and by the fourth he shoves his tongue into her mouth and his finger into her slit, putting an immediate, unreleased pressure on her g spot. A second finger presses into her without resistance as he rediscovers the form of her body under his touch and a gasp catches in her throat. When he pulls away, he looks straight into her with a heated glance. "He's got you so warmed up for me."

She grabs either side of his collar and pulls him in, her words somewhere between a snarl and a whisper against his ear. "Enough. Don't talk about him." Flattening her palms against his chest, she pushes him away, holding him at arm's length. "Unless you want me thinking about him while I'm getting fucked by you."

A spark flits across the blue of his irises, darkening his look with a sadistic smile as he laces the fingers of his free hand into her hair, tugging on the length and turning her head to the side with a jolt. Simultaneously, presses back into her g spot again with two fingers, not letting up until Levi lets out a whimper. "Good luck with that." His voice is hard, just as ruthless as his actions, but it makes a shiver crawl up Levi's spine, stretching across her limbs. Another whimper crosses her lips as Erwin pulls his fingers out, leaving her empty and wanting more. He presents the slick wetness of his fingers at her lips and waits for her action. She obligingly moves in, wrapping her tight lips around his fingers, swiping her tongue between them, sucking hard to enclose her cheeks around him and clean him off. Once satisfied with her performance, Erwin pulls his fingers away, but Levi clamps her teeth gently around them, biting down and opening her eyes to his glare. Another tug comes to the hair he still holds in his fist, and he pulls until she releases, jaw clenched as she reveals a wicked smile to match his. "Do you always have to fight?"

Why does he ask such stupid questions? She knows he likes it. She knows that Erwin liking it rough is an understatement, that the game is half the fun for him, and that her cooperation in this game is the only way to get what she wants. As much as she hates to admit it, she likes the game too. Likes the way Erwin pushes her to her limit, makes her desire peak before giving her anything, makes it seem like there is no end and then finally, finally, giving her everything at once. But the act is exhausting after a while.

"Yes." She huffs and the game continues as he smothers her with another kiss, tugging her lip between his teeth as he releases her hair. Holding her exactly where he wants her, his hands enclose the sides of her face as he enters her mouth again, giving her leave to turn up the collar of his shirt, loosen the bolo tie around his neck, and finally reach her hands up to tease the short hairs at his neck. Heavy palms sliding down either side of her spine, Erwin grabs Levi's ass and pulls her closer to the edge of her desk, pressing the undeniable length of his cock against her aching slit as his tongue fights against hers.

All at once, Erwin is out of reach, leaving Levi panting on her desk to watch the show. He executes a quick attack on his clothes, unbuttoning his shirt and belt without hesitation, pausing only to throw his shirt and tie to a chair behind him. He works at the zipper of his pants, the tight muscles of his shoulders making his skin dimple as he shoves the pants to the floor, belt clattering against the floor. Breaths heave from his chest, and the tight, white fabric of his sleeveless undershirt dares to show the ripples of muscles beneath his skin only for a moment as he pulls it from his back and allows it to take leave with the rest of his clothes on the floor. And then he's almost naked, revealing everything but the final goal, but oh everything else is a nice enough view to keep Levi under his finger, awaiting the height of the game. Ruffling his hair from it's slicked back position, Erwin looks down at Levi from under hooded eyes as she takes in every inch of his tight form.

Fuck...it's been too long. Too long since those double broad shoulders weighed into her body, since those calloused hands held her down, or those wide hips bared into her with all of their force. His skin is scarred, fair, and she can remember pressing kisses into each of those scars once they healed. Their history kept them together all this time, and it also keeps them apart, but it does nothing to keep them apart now.

Levi slides from the desk and feels the heat of Erwin crashing into her, the warm wet kisses against her forehead, her cheek, her lips as he tears through the buttons of her blouse, almost ripping the clothes from her back. Her shirt and bra fall abruptly to the floor and her arms reach up to wrap around Erwin's neck as he bends down to relieve her of her skirt and panties, leaving the knee-high socks to hug tightly around her calves. Arms wrapping around her waist, Levi is lifted from the floor, tossing her legs around Erwin's waist as he presses an endless stream of kisses into her neck and chest, biting marks into her collar bone.

"Ahh-Erwin." She tries not to worry about the implications of the marks as she sinks her teeth into the spot between his shoulder and neck, prompting a sultry laugh from Erwin's chest and a brutal movement as he holds her lower, rubbing himself against her, the slick juices running along his underwear. She wants to beg, but she knows begging won't get her anywhere, not yet, not until she's ready to give up.

Erwin carries her to the couch by the office window, prying her from his body and pushing her to the plush cushions. His voice is hard and demanding when he stands above her. "On your knees." Levi obliges and turns away from him, knowing what he wants as he slides his underwear to the floor and slips onto the couch behind her. Losing all sense of keeping her dignity, Levi presents herself to Erwin, palms pressing into the arm of the couch, but the act isn't enough. Erwin makes a disapproving sound as he pushes her shoulders down so that she is face down in the corner of the couch. "That's better." 

Levi shutters as he takes in the view, placing two heavy palms on her ass cheeks and kneading into the flesh, and a quiet groan releases from her chest when she feels his hot breath against the tender skin, awaiting another mark from his teeth as he clamps his jaw around her left cheek.  He frees her from the grasp of his teeth, moving his hands to the pale flesh of her thighs, kneading into them as a long, hot tongue curls up and around her clit, licking at a dangerously slow pace, twirling moans from Levi that she bites her lip to keep from coming out.  Trailing up the sides of her entrance, he uses his tongue to further dissolve her restraint, dipping it’s warmth into her slit and taking it away before she can protest.  Dragging upward once more, his tongue circles the tight muscle of her ass, delving into it with a wet warmth, an act that Levi would find utterly filthy if she wasn’t locked under his spell, taking anything he’ll give to her until he’s ready.  Leaving her thighs, Erwin reaches around to take Levi’s hardened nipple between his fingertips, pinching it gently as he continues digging into her ass with his tongue.  She peeks her head around to see Erwin’s other hand moving around his cock, working it up to its full length.  

Levi buries her face into the corner of the couch again as Erwin pulls his tongue away, finally shifting behind her and placing the head of his cock against her slit.   _ Yes...Please. _  Her breath comes out in shutters, waiting for him to push the thick head into her hold, but he just teases the opening at a slow pace.  Levi presses back against him, tired of waiting, tired of giving another second to the sick feeling of apprehension, but Erwin moves back, not letting her get what she wants.  It is a game, after all.  

“Ah, ah, ah.”  He scolds, holding her back from moving again with a short chuckle, rubbing his head once again against her slit.

A growl leaps from Levi’s throat, ready to completely devour every bit of passion he’ll give, and she speaks up from the corner of the couch.  "Don't toy with me.”  Then, with a sudden movement, Erwin pushes his entire length into her, slamming all the way in as her breath catches in her throat.  “Nnn...fuck.”  She whines as he slowly pulls almost all the way out, and then yelps as he forces his way back in.  And fuck, is it good.  The harsh movement, enticing her to moan for him, begging her to become a mess beneath his touch, makes Levi shiver, but she doesn’t want it to stop, she wants him to keep pressing, slamming, pushing ruthlessly into her until she can’t stand it anymore, she wants him to dig his nails into her hips as he rocks into her, to force out animalistic grunts between heavy panting, and oh does he deliver.  He gives her all of that and more, scratching lines parallel to her spine, grinding the entire thickness of his cock into her, swiveling his hips just right, and pressing his thumb against the slick tight hole of her ass that he readied with his tongue, pushing into her with his cock and then in her ass as he pulls out, moving in tandem with himself to make Levi shake at his touch.

His grunts are quiet, reserved for when he’s ready to give in to his pleasure, because he is nowhere near finished with Levi.  Reaching down, he grabs a handful of that thick black hair and tugs at it, bending her neck backward to lessen the pain.  Feeling his cock throbbing inside her, Levi pushes her way back onto her hands, and Erwin allows the insubordination once she starts writhing against him, turning her hips to meet his thrusts, maximizing her own pleasure as he presses endlessly into her, using both of his hands to pull her hips closer to his.  “Ahhh….”  It’s been so long.  So long since she’s gotten any attention other than her own.  So long since she’s been pinned under another person.  “Erwin…”  And her body can hardly handle the immediate gratification from Erwin’s cock slamming into her.  “Erwin!”  

Shoulders being pulled by Erwin’s hands, Levi leans back farther, the top of her back pressing into the muscles of Erwin’s heaving chest.  The movement never stops, he keeps thrusting into her without fail, rubbing straight into the spot that makes her cry out, begging for more, begging incessantly for release.  “Fuck!”  She leans into him, reaching down to stroke her clit, ready to double-over in pleasure if Erwin wasn’t holding her up.  “Ghh...Erwin.”  His name spills from her lips, aching slowly from her as he covers her mouth to stop the moans from coming out as she feels herself ready to give in to an orgasm.

But Erwin pulls her hand away from her clit, still pressing at an unrelenting pace into her as he holds a hand over her mouth.  "Shhhhh...you wouldn't want Eren to hear that."

Her body shivers as he stops, dropping her upper body and making her catch herself.  What if Eren heard that?  Would he storm in with his hands curled in fists?  Or would he grace Levi with his touch again, bringing her to a climax with Erwin?  The thoughts cloud her head as Erwin turns Levi on her back, but she wills herself back to reality when Erwin’s body leans over her and his cock is pressed once again into her needy body.  Her hand shakes as she grasps onto his shoulder, holding tight as he thrusts deep inside her.  “Erwin.”  

A quick look from behind fallen blonde strands of hair from a darkened face strikes Levi as Erwin pants over top of her.  “You know what I want.”  

“Yes.”  She whines as he leans his upper body back, turning his entire spine into a thrust again and again.  It’s something he’s wanted ever since getting his position, something that makes him feel worthy, something that humbles him.  He thrusts harder, begging to hear it with his body.  “Yes, commander.”  

“Ghh…”  He rolls his spine in conjunction with his hips, tipping his entire weight into her, then leans back on his legs, tilting Levi’s body up and slamming directly into her g spot.  His breath is haggard and worn when it reaches her ears, and finally he’s ready to give mercy to Levi, generously giving her exactly what she wants.  "I want you to finish yourself off." 

"Yes, commander." She moans behind tight lips as she pinches one nipple between her fingers and uses the other to rub into her clit while he plows ruthlessly into her until she can no longer hold back.  “Ahh!”  A wicked smile forms on his face as he quickens his pace to match her rubbing, grabbing her other nipple and twisting it gently between his fingers.  “Fuck...Yes...Erwin.”  The waves of pleasure crash over her, daring her to scream until her voice is useless as the heat of her orgasm finally washes over her entire body.  “Yes…”  She whispers as Erwin throbs into her again and again until every ounce of pleasure is drained from her lips and her body is numb.  

“Oh, Levi.”  His voice is groggy and choked as he finally meets his end, pulling out of her still-trembling body and letting the thick, warm streams of cum fall over her stomach as he twists his cock in a tight grip.  A breath finally escapes him as he holds himself over her weakened body.  A quiet smile crosses his lips as he kisses her softly.  “I should really interrupt you more often.”

“Tch.”  Levi rolls her eyes but can’t help the smile that forms on her lips, praying silently that she’ll be awake enough to perform if Eren does come back to meet her tonight.


	3. You're Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the loss of the members of squad Levi, Eren and his captain decide to take a break, but after a failed experiment Levi tries to console Eren, leading to a little more than just friendly words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sex to follow. You have been warned.

She was so close to him, the warmth of her leg shifting just on the other side of the blanket, close enough to grab on to. She sits there, perched at the side of his bed, without a second thought for how it looks. It probably looks like nothing to the rest of those in the room, all of their focus is on Eren.

Eren closes his eyes to remind himself that it is nothing. There is nothing going on between him and his captain, not anymore. Still, as the squad focuses on him, focuses on telling him how the experiment went, on his failures, he focuses on the crease of fabric between Levi's shoulder blades. Her gaze is far away, somewhere far beyond the confines of the room, and her inattention makes the chill of guilt spread through his chest.

"I'm sorry to have disappointed you." He looks up at the rest of the room to watch their eyes flicker from him to Levi, and he addresses them to avert their eyes. "All of you."

Mikasa and Armin move to speak, but they all silence as Levi shifts on the bed. 

"Eren." He holds his breath at the apparent softness in her voice. When she turns, her hair falls in whisps past her shoulders, inches longer than the last time they had been this close, and her eyes meet his with an air of comfort meant only for him. "We learned something today, so I refuse to count it as a failure." She places her hand on his shoulder, barely touching him at first and then letting the weight of her arm rest on him. "You'd be hard pressed to find anyone in this room that is disappointed in you."

In a sudden, rushed realization, Eren finds himself acutely aware of how close Levi is, how warm and soft her touch is, and how unbearably long it's been since they've touched. A month since they first fucked at the old scouting HQ, weeks since they'd last fooled around in her office, days since she's even been this close to him at all. 

He nods as his heart pounds in his chest, shifting beneath the blankets to conceal the hardened length of his cock. The blush that washes over him is entirely too much to handle, the heat of his own body radiating from his skin as he clears his throat. Fuck. She hasn't made eye contact with him in such a public setting since they first met, and now...well now Eren knows why, because her heavy lids do so well at averting her gaze, do so well at keeping her concerns and intentions cloudy, that when he finally looks into them again, he feels like he's going to burst into flames, like he's going to melt from the inside out.

Gaze crossing his face, Levi's eyes meet his, the muted blue reaching into him as she leans her head to the side. Her hand moves from his shoulder, the back of her palm touching the skin of his face. "You're burning up." The look in her eyes makes Eren's gut twist, the cool glare doing nothing to dampen his arousal. "Get some rest, brat." She turns away, getting up from his bed to usher everyone else out without a second look at him. "And stop with that guilty shit. It doesn't help anyone." Closing the door behind her, Eren is left alone in the quiet of the room, alone with his thoughts, alone.

Wavering a little on his first step toward the door, Eren quickly finds his footing and pulls the small lock down, losing his clothes and returning to his bed. Despite needing rest, the captain would only be able to keep squad leader Hanji from taking her incessant notes about his sleep patterns for a few minutes. But that's all he needs. Just a few minutes with the thought of Levi's dark hair fanned across the bright white of the sheets, just a moment with the thought of her tight lips slack around a moan, just a second remembering the heat of her skin, the sound of her breath, and the creases of her knees under his palms. 

"Ghh-" Eren works quickly on himself, the grip of his hand around his hardened cock tightening as he silently swears at the deal they made, cursing the way guilt and regret of fallen soldiers, fallen friends, forced them to stop coming together, forced them to stop finding comfort in each other's arms. 

"Oh, fuck." His breath is needy as it catches in his throat, the desire trailing through him as he doubles over, slowing his touches to something more suited for Levi, more calm, more sensual. It has been far too long. Far too long since he's felt any form of satisfaction, any confidence. It's only been thwarted desire, hindered advances, and frustrated nights capped by the silent torture of watching her body all day long, watching her nimble fingers on her gear, her diligence as she pulls her hair back into a twisted bun, her softness as she blushes ever so slightly when she notices his glances, never to return them. 

Dammit. He'd do anything to have her here, wrapping her hands around his cock, working it the way she knows he likes, anything to have her take control, telling him how and what to do, fighting until she gives up her command, letting him do any and everything he wants. "Levi..." Her name comes out as a whimper, bouncing off of the walls a little louder than Eren would've liked, but he's so caught up, so focused, so completely fucking wrecked at the image in his head as he pumps harder. "Ah-Levi!" He'd do anything to hear her voice calling out his name as she rides through her pleasure.

"Eren?" His entire body goes rigid when he hears her, a breath caught in his throat. "Are you alright?" The door shakes as he scrambles for his clothes, grateful that he had the foresight to lock it. He fumbles with his boxers, trying to make sense of the tangle of clothes he left on the floor as the latch is pulled up from the outside and the door creaks open. "Eren are you-" Her eyes widen as she slides the blade she used to open the lock back into it's place on her belt. "Oh..." Closing the door behind her before anyone else walks by, Levi walks toward Eren's bed. The young man almost trembles, the height of his orgasm denied by her entrance, but fuck if he doesn't want her there. "I thought I heard you calling my name." 

Eren sits back on the bed, pulling the blanket over his obviously hard cock. "Um..." His face burns hot, but all he can see is his captain running her eyes across the expanse between his shoulders, drawing lines of goosebumps down his chest and stalling heavily on his hands that wrap the blanket tight against him. No words come to him, because he was calling out to her, begging for her touch, her weight against his chest. 

Stopping at the foot of his bed, Levi looks down on the man as her startled look is replaced with one of discipline, control, manipulation. "Get back into bed." 

Doing as he is told, Eren slips beneath the sheets, leaning his back against the headboard with a hard swallow. "Captain, I'm so sorry, I-"

"You were calling out to me, weren't you?" Something behind her eyes darkens as she examines him, and though she doesn't command it, he feels the need to answer before she asks again. 

"It's been so long..." His cock throbs beneath his hands. "It's been so long since your body was that close to mine." Flitting away from her gaze, his eyes take in the grip of her fingers on the bedpost, fingernails digging into the soft wood. "...so long since you've touched me..." Guilty blush spreading across his face, Eren hangs his head, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, still covering the obvious shape of his cock beneath the blankets with the other hand. 

"I see." She steps around the bed, the fingers of her left hand sliding around the bedpost as she nears. "Lay down." 

"Captain, I-" Eren looks up at Levi, her heavy-lidded eyes landing on him, telling him to quiet down.

"This is my fault." She slips her fingers under his chin, tilting his head to her as she leans forward. Her eyes flit back and forth from his eyes to his lips, and she's so close, close enough to grab, close enough to pull on top of him, to turn into putty beneath his grasp. "Let me take care of it." 

Still, a doubt creeps over Eren's skin as her lips move closer. "What about our agreement?" The agreement to not take their grievances out on each other's bodies, to not ruin sex with sadness, with guilt, with bereavement.

Her lips part, falling heavily onto his, pressing into him with a soft, tame kiss, only to be pushed away by a wild energy as she melds her tongue into his mouth, the sweet warmth of her tongue making a low groan seep from Eren's chest. Letting her hand fall to his chest, tracing the muscles beneath his skin, she pulls away, ending the kiss with Eren even more worked up than he was before. "Fuck the agreement." 

Fuck the agreement and the guilt and the grief. All Levi wants is to lace her fingers in Eren's hair, to feel his body beneath her, to take care of him, and to let him take care of her. Not that she could admit that. Not that she can tell Eren out loud that she needs him, that she's been having nightmares about loss, about death, about him. No, she can't say it. But she swears he can see it in her eyes as he pulls the covers from his skin, revealing his naked body, tanned and warm, on the sheets. 

And Eren feels the same, though the situation forbids him from admitting it, so he watches as Levi kicks off her boots and climbs into the bed, placing her knees between his thighs and trailing her hands down his chest. There isn't a second of hesitation as she wraps her hand around his cock, standing it up as she looks up at him and a gasp of air catches in his throat. The pressure of her tongue against the head of his cock makes Eren grab a fistful of sheets, so sensitive, so close to the edge already, he watches as she laps up the glistening precum and encloses his cock between her lips. Dripping down the sides, her tongue works the warmth of her saliva around his head as her hand twists gently up and down at the base. In one motion, the entirety of his cock is wrapped either in the wet warmth of her mouth or the grip of her fingers, the pressure and suction of her cheeks making him shiver at her touch. Never losing the suction, Levi moves her mouth and hand in tandem until she hears the unmistakable growl from Eren's gut. "Levi, I'm so close-" 

But she doesn't let up. She doesn't stop until Eren gives in, tipping his head back and filling her mouth with the tantalizing throb of his cock under the hold of her tongue. Every drop of the bitter liquid is swallowed, and a quiet hum of accomplishment vibrates Levi's chest as she releases Eren, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand when he makes eye contact with her. 

An immense need floods Levi's body, filling her chest with a dreamy heaviness as Eren drags her up his body by her arms, pulling her into his mouth once again. Every inch of skin beneath Eren's touch responds with goosebumps, and he trails a shiver down her spine with his fingertips as he untucks her white blouse from her pants.

"I've missed you." Eren pants between heavy kisses, fingers working on her belt and the button of her pants. 

No answer comes to mind, nothing she can say out loud, so she just weighs her kisses with more fire, more fervor, plunging into his mouth as he tastes himself on her tongue, begging him to shut up, to not force a blush over her face again, to just touch her, make her forget everything else but the look in his eyes, the energy of his skin, the heat of his embrace.

Patiently, Eren unbuttons each button of her blouse with a focused precision, leaving a kiss on each new inch of alabaster skin as he uncovers it, focusing on the inner skin of her plump breasts as he finally removes her shirt, reveling in the soft moans that come from her lips as he teases her skin with his tongue. Resting his hands on her bare hips, he feels an emptiness as she presses against his shoulders to stand next to the bed.

"Lay down." Her tone earns Eren's compliance as she peels the rest of the clothing from her body, dropping the bra from her shoulders in a quiet shrug as it hits the floor. She'd care where it lands if Eren wasn't looking at her like that, she'd think twice about leaving it there on the cool wood floor if his eyes weren't digging into her flesh, skirting over her skin, begging her to mount him. "I'll ride you, since you haven't recovered from the experiments yet." His eyes grant her with a shiver down her spine, one that completely wakes the hot space between her legs. Standing there for a long moment, Levi's breath pushes heavily from her chest, the weight of her breasts shaking with each exhale. She is stalled, almost completely motionless as Eren bites his lip at the sight. 

"Get over here." This time it's Levi being obedient to Eren's command, willing to do anything to get him to relieve the pressure that inexplicably forms in her chest, to get him to follow through with the promise behind his eyes. Crawling back into the bed, she holds on to the headboard as she lowers herself onto Eren's face, feeling the weight of his shoulders on the back of her calves as he trails his palms up her naked back, easing her down into him.

It's been so long since she's felt the heat of Eren's tongue inside her, the flexibility of his movements. "Ghh-" And, fuck, everything he does is done with attentive care, every connection between their bodies completely and utterly for her pleasure, and nothing else. His tongue worries over her clit, twisting an almost unbearable pressure against it before slipping down, becoming fully immersed in her already soaking wet entrance. "Nnngh." Curling inside her, the warmth of his tongue makes her tip her head back as he dashes his tongue against her g spot. "Fuck, Eren..."

Every moment leading up to this one for the past few weeks has been a constant tease, an insufferable waiting game. And now that he's got her here, well there's no backing down. There's no letting her go without completely wearing her out. So when she lets out that second choked "fuck," he buries two fingers into her, never averting the attention to her clit with his tongue. He can hear the grip of her fingers on the headboard between soft moans, relishing in the fact that with every flick of his tongue he can feel her muscles tense around his fingers. Slowly, he drags his fingers in and out of her, ceaselessly pressing against the swollen flesh of her g spot. Each moan prompts him to work faster, press a little harder, until Levi is a shivering mess above him, doubled over against the headboard as she calls out to him in a quiet, choked moan. Pressing thumb to her clit, still pushing endlessly into her, Eren lets Levi ride through the last waves of her orgasm, pressing soft kisses into the perfect skin of her thighs, the soft junction of her hips, and once again the pink of her clit, his lips making her jerk against him. 

When she can finally unhook herself from Eren's shoulders, Levi slides down the expanse of his body, fingertips quivering against the muscles of his chest as she leans down, buried in another kiss. One will never be enough to forget what she's seen, one will never be enough to drown the death and ugliness of their world, but Eren has no intentions of stopping, no intentions of giving her any less than a complete destruction of her memories, an erasure of her thoughts until only the green of his eyes fill her dreams and fend off the nightmares. His hand is heavy against the back of her head, pulling her into the kiss, into his mouth where she can be completely devoured by his warmth.

Taking the hardened length of his cock into her hand, Levi pulls away from his kiss, moving backward so that the swollen head teases her opening, slipping into the space already seeping with the proof of her pleasure. Leaning back into it, the entirety of Eren's cock is slammed into her with the help of a weighted thrust from below. At first, she stays leaned forward, inches away from Eren's lips as short grunts escape his throat, digging her fingers into his chest as she swivels her hips and repeatedly slides his cock in and out. 

Despite being completely naked and writhing on top of him, Levi's movements and quiet breaths are too chaste, too muted. It's not enough. Not enough to quell the hunger for her in every cell of his body. "I know you can do better than that." Taunting her, he pushes her shoulders back until her back is straight and the black hair falls gracefully over her her breasts. "Do it like you mean it, or I'll show you how it's done." He smirks at the glare she gives him. Of course she means it, but she's lost in her head, thoughts pulling elsewhere, and he needs her here with him. 

That's all she needs to snap out of it, locking her gaze with the ocean-eyed man beneath her for a second before leaning back, grabbing a hold of his knees, and digging her fingernails into his skin as she writhes on top of him, making quick forward motions and circular back swings in her hips to ensure every second stimulates her g spot. She gives her body no mercy, relentless in her movements as she rams his cock into her.

"It's only me here." Eren watches her every move, noting the intensity of her stance, the stiffness of her back, the pliable nature of her hips. "Let me hear you." With that, he presses his thumb into her clit, rubbing back and forth as she continues, forcing a moan to rip through her tight lips. Wavering for a second, her body jerks as he reaches his other hand up, teasing her nipples with an outstretched hand, finger and thumb pressing into the hardened nubs with the perfect amount of friction.

"Ah-" Her black hair lays stark and shadowy over the ivory of the skin of her shoulders, slipping backward as she tilts her head back, letting out a scream toward the ceiling as his touches match every movement of her body. "Eren!" Trying to fall forward, Eren stops Levi's lurching with the hold on her chest, not wavering in the pressure of his fingertips or the tension on her clit, but reaching his long fingers around her hip and forcing her to continue. Each thrust forces a shudder through her limbs, a shiver across her skin, a moan from her throat. "Fuck." She spits out with a sharp intake of breath. "Oh fuck." And once again she tenses around Eren, muscles begging him to finish with her, but still he he holds on, biting his lip as her orgasm strains through her whole body and her fingernails dig deeper into the skin of his knees.

He finally releases his hold on her chest, feeling the weight of her body collapse into him as she catches her breath. "I'm sorry, Levi." He wraps his arms around her, turning their bodies so that he weighs down into her. "For letting you think I was weakened by the experiments." Heavy-lidded, muted blue eyes look up at him, a spark somewhere behind the exhaustion as he wraps her legs around his hips. "I like having you take care of me." He pulls almost all the way out, feeling the wetness he knows he created slick on his cock. "But I'm at my limit here..." He thrusts hard, deep into her, making her choke on her current breath, pulling out slowly once again before forcing back into her.

"Eren!" Nothing but bliss crosses his captain's eyes as he presses at an undeniable pace into her, feeling his own release just at the edge of his attention. "Hahh..." Levi's groans rattle in her chest as Eren covers her mouth with his, feeling the weight of his lips, the gravity of his kiss, and giving in as he loses himself. His peak, finally catching up to him, prompts a last, heavy breath as he pounds into her, ceaselessly claiming her lips as his own as he releases inside her.

Falling beside her, Eren folds Levi into his arms, feeling the soft caress of her skin on his. Noting the way her breath slows to a sleepy pace as he rubs circles in the nape of her neck with his thumb. "Eren..." 

"Hmm?" 

"I missed you too." Her fingertips grasp at his chest, and he pulls her closer until there isn't a breath of space between them, fingers tangling in the length of her hair. 

“I’m here now.” A few moments pass before remainder of the tension in Levi’s body leaves her, the muscles of her shoulders relaxing in the hold of Eren’s arms, the sweet smell of her shampoo filling his nostrils. He follows after her into the soft caress of sleep.

 

Startled awake by the jerk of Eren’s body, Levi clutches the sheet to her naked form and focuses on the devious face of the man at the foot of the bed. “Well...you two look well acquainted.” The blue of his eyes are on fire, the gears turning behind his gaze as he adjusts the bolo tie on his neck with that sadistic smile painted on his lips...


	4. Between Superior and Subordinate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought of it, the two men that never fail at bringing her pleasure working her body over, numbing her mind to the outside world, easing peace into her muscles, rest into her bones, it was too much to pass up, too much to leave locked up in the depths of her fantasies.
> 
> The long awaited threesome chapter ;)

Burning hot beneath her skin, spreading red blush across her bare body, the arousal moves through Levi like fire, eating up her thoughts, her rationality, her composure. It blazes from the slide of fingertips at her shoulder, heavy and quick as they brush the weight of her hair out of the way...scorching from the fabric pulled tight around her wrists by the other set of hands moving behind her. And she struggles against it, digs the white strands of her cravat into her forearms, lets the reality of the situation settle into her bones, feels the chill of her actions ache across her skin in a shiver as she draws her gaze to the man that moves before her.

Devious, deep blue eyes glare back at her, electrified from beneath heavy lids and tilted, thick eyebrows, flitting from her face to the movement beside her on the bed. Her own breath moves in pants from behind clenched teeth, doing nothing but serving as a background to Erwin's amusement as he stands, watching the goosebumps spread from the touch of the man weighing into the mattress beside her, his steady fingertips entwining into her hair, curving gently around her ear. The chill only moves further, fans out over her skin as those fingers trail down her neck, pressing between her shoulder blades, down, tantalizing, twisting, forcing her spine straight and her voice into an almost inaudible groan.

Unable to subdue her wandering eyes, she gives in to the turn of her head, the heat of the touch, meeting the impossible energy behind combative green. And it's enough to spark the excitement in her chest, enough to wake a shred of fear in her gut, as he lets his lips graze the sensitive skin of her ear, taking in a sharp breath before letting the reassurance of his voice grace her ears.

"Don't worry, captain." Sticky, sweet, the warmth of his words only sends more shivers across her skin, only intensifies the tingling in her body, the slick warmth between her thighs. "We'll make you feel really good."

It's only when the heat of his fingertips leave her, only when Eren slips his body from the mattress and moves onto the floorboards that she feels the choked breath in her throat, the indescribable tightness in her chest. Digging her fingernails deep into her palms, she swallows her guilt as Erwin's eyes trail down Eren's body, holds back her anxious breaths as tentative fingers beckon Eren forward, anchors herself on the bed as Eren's lips curve into a smile.

She has no one to blame but herself for this, no one to be pissed at, no one to scold, because this was her own doing. If only she kept her secrets to herself, if only she hadn't teased Erwin, hadn't dangled her relationship with Eren in his face, hadn't toyed with the idea of the three of them together, she wouldn't be in this shitty mess. But the thought of it, the two men that never fail at bringing her pleasure working her body over, numbing her mind to the outside world, easing peace into her muscles, rest into her bones, it was too much to pass up, too much to leave locked up in the depths of her fantasies.

It was too easy, too simple when they sat down at Erwin's desk to receive their punishment, to be reprimanded for fraternizing, because they were all motivated by their own needs, their own desires. Erwin's voice...how quickly had it turned from criticism to interest, and how soon after did Eren's move from defense to compromise? Driven by greed, Levi allowed this to go too far, allowed this excessive longing to overcome her, to feed Erwin's curiosity until he couldn't let it go, to push Eren's jealousy until he complied.

And now? Now she feels the jealousy lapping behind her eyes as they pick up where she left off before she was incapacitated, before she was hastily undressed and tied up. Eren steps forward, loosening the strap pulled taut against Erwin's chest, tugging at leather and working at the buckles until it is all discarded on the floor with their boots. That damned brat... he spreads his fingertips out against Erwin's chest, presses his palm into the fabric of his shirt before trailing up to the top button, releasing the older man's skin to the humid air of the bedroom.

Eren moves with a sweet tenderness, a feigned innocence as he lets his fingers wander down to Erwin's pants, fumbling with the button and zipper with his lip bitten tight between his teeth. Slipping beneath the fabric of his shirt, drawing lines up to Erwin's shoulders, Eren reaches up, unhinges it from his body as Erwin watches in silence. Tanned, olive skin, it presses into the contours of Erwin's body, following the dips in the muscles that disappear behind the remainder of his clothes. "Why don't you..." Those hands...they lag over the band of Erwin's underwear, fingertips outlining his hardened cock, sparking movement in the depths of the commander's gaze. "Show me how you like it?"

That damned, shitty brat, he turns his gaze toward Levi with a smile on his lips and a glimmer in his eye at the use of the same line he used on her, before giving the commander the rest of his attention. Whatever innocence Erwin thinks he sees behind those fluttery eyelashes, those deep, flexing, green irises, it's all an illusion, all a fucking game...a tease, a race for pleasure that will go all night if they let it. "Wow, commander..." She can barely hear Eren's voice as he takes to his knees, watching Erwin stroke the length of his cock in his hand, moving slowly over the fleshy, pink skin. She can barely hear anything over the erratic heartbeat in her chest, can barely think as she watches Eren move in, squirming against her bonds.

Long fingers tug at the band of Erwin's underwear, giving Eren something to hold onto as he draws his bottom lip against the commander's cock, and they all watch as Eren's eyes flit up to the superior looking down on him as he takes the head of the cock into his mouth. Tentative, tantalizing, Eren moves slowly around it, leaving slick lines of saliva as he takes more into his mouth, and Levi, she shifts in her spot, wishing her hands were free to bring some relief to her needy body. But Erwin doesn't wait for long, doesn't give him time to adjust, wrapping his fingers into the deep brown of Eren's hair, pulling him closer, shoving his cock further into the young man's mouth. Coming up for air, face flushed and eyes drawn into a glare, Eren grabs the collar of his shirt, tugging it over his head, throwing it to the ground, moving back in. He wraps skilled hands and swollen lips around Erwin's cock, moving without permission, without hesitation, eliciting a choked groan from the commander within moments.

Eren...he's taken over, letting soft moans rattle from his chest as he sucks off the commander, and she watches as Erwin closes his eyes, tips his head back with his hands sliding into that slick blonde hair. She's never seen Erwin like this before, never seen him default to someone else, never been so damn worked up and so fucking ignored. "Where do you want me to cum?" And Levi can't help herself, can't keep the audible gasp that slips from her lips at the commander's words. Erwin tilts his head as Eren stops, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, swallowing hard as they both turn toward her.

Met with a ferocious look, she lets the fierce heat from Eren's eyes light her skin on fire, lets it seep deep down into her, because hunger moves in his pupils as he moves for her, a devouring energy as he wraps his fingers around her elbow, roughly prompting her to turn over. Knees pressing into the edge of the mattress, face buried in the sheets, she ignores the pain in her shoulder, the ache in her neck, reveling in the harsh hold of the hand on her ass, the fingertips digging into the flesh, pressing bruises into her and forcing a hiss from her lips. There is no touch, no warning but the soft huffing from Erwin's lips as he strokes himself, spreading hot threads of cum over her ass, leaving wet spots across her exposed hole, her already wet slit.

Shiver creeping across her body, she waits for something, anything, letting the throbbing in her chest get the best of her, the panting from her lungs, the tingling of her slit, hoping for Erwin to do anything but let her go, anything but leave her like that, bent over and begging for it. But it isn't the commander's hand that returns, it isn't the calloused, thick fingers that loop around her slender waist, trail down her bony hips, sliding against her dampened skin across the pale skin of her ass.

No, it's Eren's voice that brings praise to her ears, the warmth of his breath against her skin, the tease of his lips against her ass. "You looks so good like this." Teeth graze her flesh, tentative before digging into her skin, letting up only when her voice is twisted into a jagged moan, moving only when she's been sufficiently bruised and bitten. Kneeling at the end of the bed, his fingers trail down her aching thighs, and she sighs at the attention, feeling the muscles twitch beneath the movement, feeling herself sink deeper into the mattress, leaving herself open to anything as Eren's tongue graces her body. Lapping up the cum, Eren leaves no inch of her untouched, no piece of her unattended as he dips his tongue into her slit, long and low and unbearable as he pulls away, coaxing a moan from her mouth as he dives back in, rubbing circles around her clit, pressure against her body, making heat crawl across her skin.

The heat makes way for the shivers that shake her to the core when Eren's tongue slides up, making its way around the tight muscle of her ass, pressing gently inside as his tactful fingers creep back up her legs, sinking easily into her sopping slit. The touch, the way Eren works his fingers into her, the tease of the last hour, it has her collected demeanor thrown to the side, has her stern control abandoned for pleasure, has her moaning helplessly into the mattress when she finally gets what she wants. The burning of her wrists falls away as the knot of her cravat is pulled loose, letting her arms free, but she doesn't move, just presses her elbows into the mattress, steadying herself to writhe against Eren's hand, begging for release.

But it's not enough, she wants more, she wants every inch of him buried inside her, wants to feel pleasure crash over her body, wants to give in, give up, default to his gentle touch paired with Erwin's rough hold. "Ahh-nn Eren..." Instead, he pulls away his fingers, prompting her to turn over with a silent instruction, looking down at her with those eyes, closing in on her as he climbs onto the bed.

"That's better." His flushed chest heaves gently with his breaths, background to his movements as he inches closer, wrapping his fingers around his cock, rubbing its swollen head against her aching body. How did she let herself get this caught up? How did she get to be so needy? The captain of a team of soldiers, the one who promised she'd never get close to anyone again, pale skin dampened with spit and sweat, splayed out against the sheets beneath a subordinate, begging to be relieved from the reality of this world, to find a little peace.

No more...she can't take any more, can't wait any longer, because she's been teased long enough, been patient enough. One simple order may not work on the commander, but he's not in charge here, he's standing idly by, moving onto the bed beside them. One simple order, and Eren will obligingly give her what she wants, will wash her over with pleasure and drown her in this sweet torture. "Put it in..." For fuck's sake just don't leave her like this, don't make her wait any longer. Fiery green stares down at her, glancing up for only a second to the commander's gaze before pressing his body flush to hers in one long, slow thrust, wrapping her legs around his waist as he sinks his full length into her. It's not surprising, the choked moans that immediately spill from her lips, the ragged neediness in the height of her voice as he presses into her.

And he tilts his hips, pulls her up on his thighs, rubbing pressure against the spot inside that makes her voice swell, filling her with an inescapable heat. Her moans don't escape for long, muffled against Erwin's hand clasped over her mouth, caught by his heated stare at the man at the end of her body. "You'll never get her to beg if you always give her what she wants."

Wrapping her fingers around Erwin's wrist, she pushes his hand away, shooting a scolding look into sadistic blue. "Don't ruin him, asshole." Immediately caught up in the words, riled up by the efficiency of the commander's taunting, Eren moves to get what he wants, bending her a little further, pressing into her a little harder, forcing depraved whimpers from her choked throat.

Eren pauses suddenly, pulling the length of his cock almost completely out, leaving her panting and aching and whining to just be taken over by the force of his touch, washed away by the heat. Her hands...they go to reach up for the teasing smile perched on those dark pink lips, for the angle of his tanned shoulder, searching for purchase in the situation, but they are held down, steady and immovable, pinned beneath the commander's heavy hands. "I'm sorry captain, do you want me to stop?"

"No! Please...nnnngh Eren, please..." She doesn't want to sound like that, doesn’t want the neediness to slip so easily from parted lips, but she has no other choice. She's forced into the game between superior and subordinate, lost somewhere between their aim and can't escape it now, just hopes her pleasure doesn't get lost in the struggle. "Nnnnmm fuck..." Forgotten, she will not be forgotten by those slender, grateful hands as they wrap around her waist, pulling her tighter, closer, or the body that writhes harder, faster against her, lending strength, waking to her aching body, her needy frame.

Nor will she be forgotten by the plump lips that mark the edge of her downfall, or the swipe of Erwin's tongue as he offers relief. "Should we let you cum?" Words form somewhere in her head, but her throat forms no more than unintelligible groans, her lips rendered useless as the commander's weighty thumb slides across them, catching the heat from her breaths. Anchored beneath their bodies, dampened with sweat, Levi can only breathe, giving herself over to their collective will as her lips are taken over by Erwin's. And his hand slides down her jaw, heavy and slow past her neck, fingers roughly teasing the hardened pink of her nipples, painful and surprising against Eren's slick movements, his thumb brushing back and forth against her clit with just enough pressure to make her squirm, make her moan into Erwin's mouth as his tongue dances with hers.

Levi...she is swept away by Erwin's heavy hand creeping up her neck, holding tight enough for only short wheezes to escape her throat, pulling away from her lips to watch her eyes open in shock, welling with water. She is...swept away, dragged beneath the surface of reality, caught up in the crashing waves that Eren presses into her body, giving in to the heavy weight of the water, the sweat springing across her skin, the dizziness in her head as it all surrounds her, pulls her down. Until a shiver draws up her entire spine, shakes the muscles in her legs, until the hand is released and her breath catches in her lungs, until her ragged voice spills from her lips, until frantic breaths move through her as Eren presses relentlessly into her, groaning as she throbs around him.

A grogginess overcomes her, a tingling beneath her skin, a dizziness in her head as Eren digs his fingernails into her hips, tipping his head back with a groan, and her whole body is on fire, numb to the world as Erwin frees her hands, hot and inescapable as Eren releases inside her. Her body is as heavy as sand, her movements uncontrolled, so she lets herself sink into the mattress, lets her skin feel the soft, damp sheets that seem to wrap around her, lets herself watch Erwin steal the kiss from Eren's lips. Fuck...it's the best kiss, the one that moves with relief across his tongue, with thanks against his teeth, with hope on his lips, the one that keeps her coming back, keeps her close, so close, too fucking close for a superior to be with a subordinate, but it doesn't really matter. That kiss, the one tainted with his climax, scarred and bruised and wrecked by his past, blanketed with pleasure and need, that kiss always seems to breathe a little life into her cold chest, a little energy into her tired eyes.

Could it do the same for Erwin? Can he feel the goosebumps that take over Eren's skin beneath his calloused fingers? Can he feel the way Eren moves back in when he pulls away, the way those lips reach out, tug him back in, steal the breath from his chest? Fingers make their way into perfectly slicked back hair, tugging gently at the blond strands, knocking them loose, marking imperfections as he tugs the commander's lip between his teeth, eyes him with smoldering green. 

It's too much, too dizzying, and the light on the bedroom seems to spin before her eyes, seems to send waves of numbness into her body. The boys move around her, dipping into the mattress, tipping her body, and she just covers her face with her arms, darkens her vision. And she is overcome by the warmth of heavy hands drawing up her thighs, turning her on her side, pushing her knees up, drowning her in blush, in embarrassment, in an incessant, unbearable need that she wouldn't dare admit to. There is no preparation for the overwhelming sensation that moves to take her over, but her sensitive body is moved to shivers around Erwin’s touch, breathing out short groans as he presses into the slick, wet slit, coating his fingers in Eren’s cum.

Pressure...it comes down on her with every movement of those heavy hands, the way he squeezes the plump flesh of her ass cheek, the way his nails dig in, the way he spreads her open and thrusts a finger into her ass. Her breath is choked in her throat, seized in her lungs as Erwin moves to paralyze her, render her entirely incapacitated, stretching her with long, weighted movements. Heavy, the strain crawls up either side of her spine, drawn into her body by the rough touch. She’s never felt like this, never been this overtaken by desire, never been so far gone that she doesn’t care what she has to endure to get what she wants. 

Because the gentle give of Eren’s fingertips pull her hands from her face, the softness of his touch drags her from her head, the calm timbre in his voice offering ease to her bones. “Breathe.” Genial green seeps into her, swells with compassion into her chest as she catches her hankered breath, and the tanned features of his face, the sparse eyebrows, the warm cheekbones, the taut lips, they all move to match the wince present on her face. “How does it feel?” 

“H-hurts.” How the fuck else would it feel? These jackasses have no idea, no inkling of a clue as to what they’re doing to her body, what pain they’re putting her through...they have no idea what they’ve knocked loose inside her, no idea just how needy she can be, or just how white hot the desire can burn inside her chest. But fuck...it’s uncomfortable, it’s hot and wet and weird, but hell if she wants it to stop.

Hell if she’ll put an end to this torture before she’s completely worn out, before she’s been fucked honestly and clearly until she can’t even move, can’t even think, can’t even feel the loss and the chill of this world between the heat of their bodies. And Eren won’t let her back out either, won’t let her give up without a fight. “Focus on me.” Fingertips graze the bony ends of her knees, glide with ease against her sweaty thighs, creeping up the length of her torso against the pale, soft skin. He edges up the curves of her body, the line of her waist, the waves of her ribcage, taking her boobs into his hands, teasing the hardened pink of her nipples. Taking his face in her hands, she tugs him in, steals his lips, drowns in his kiss as his hands ease the tension from her muscles, warm the chill in her bones. When he pulls away, he peppers her with kisses, draws goosebumps into her collarbones, sucking bruises into her neck, scraping teeth against her skin, lips against her ear, whispering shivers across her skin. "I want to see you ride the commander." Fuck...how does he do that? How does he make her whole body ache to be touched, make her skin cold and clammy, make the back of her neck itchy with heat? "I want to see you take control of him...the way you do with me." Control… she has no control, has no grip on her body to move, let alone the energy to climb on top of Erwin. "Make yourself cum." No control… because her body is reacting without her permission, her voice is aching from her chest without her prompting it, her vision is blurry and her throat is raspy from the sounds she didn’t know she was making, pain and pressure is replaced with heat, with need, and she can only move forward to try to capture it, to try to unearth the depths of her desires, the height of her need. "Can you do that for me, captain?"

Erwin has already released her from his hold, has already pulled her fingers from her, has already left her empty and wanting more, smirking across her body at Eren as she pulls her wary body from the mattress. Pressing her palm into the muscle of his shoulder, wrapping her fingers tightly around it, she guides Erwin to his back, urges him to lie down with no more than a gesture, a silent plea as she crawls on top of him. They don't usually do it this way, he doesn’t usually default to someone else’s orders, someone else’s desires, but this is different, this is something they haven’t experienced, something they’ve never given away their control for. Eren sits beside the commander, keeps heavy-lidded eyes pointed at her body, skimming over the blush in her chest, the soft pink of her lips as heavy breaths escape her throat, the sway of her hand as she slides it down Erwin’s body.

Every inch closer, every dip in his muscle that her fingertips grace, every breath between the three of them, it only further intoxicates them, only intensifies their need. She can see the energy in the patient green watching over her as she positions herself over Erwin’s cock, taking it into her hand, staring into icy blue. Rubbing the tip of his cock against the slick edges of her opening, she watches the restraint boil behind his eyes, watches him dig his teeth into his lip. And it’s all eyes on her as she lowers her weight onto the commander’s cock, letting it sink inside, thicker, longer than Eren’s, hitting deeper and drawing a gasp from her lips. Every bit of her is throbbing for more, aching to be touched, to be graced with pleasure, so there is no hesitation in her movements, no patience behind her eyes as she rocks into Erwin’s body, thrusting him into her with every move, pulling groans from her lips with every tilt of her hips, every breath in her chest.

It isn’t long before her already sensitive body aches toward satisfaction, isn’t long before Eren has moved to the space behind her, reaching around her slender body, tracing her nipples with the tips of her fingers, breathing down her neck, before Erwin rubs circles into her pulsing clit. Tipping her head back into Eren’s chest, drawing her fingers into the thick, black of her hair, she can’t follow her thoughts, can’t believe the need that has taken over her body as she writhes against their touch, searching for the height of pleasure amidst the sticky heat that moves beneath her skin. 

She can feel everything, can feel the shiver crawl up her spine as Eren draws his hands down her back, can feel the air escape her lungs in obscene sounds, indecent words, can feel the hands on her hip to keep her moving, the bend of Erwin’s knees as he presses back into her, the throb of her empty ass as she pushes closer to orgasm, closer to the edge of her conscious need. “Fuck-” It's too much. “Ah!” Enough to halt her body, enough to stop her hips from moving as an overwhelming shiver aches through her body, so close… so fucking close.

“Don't stop.” Erwin's voice only forces another tremor across her body, only drives her to grind harder against him, dig her nails into his abdomen, draw red lines into light pink sink.

But she falters in her movements, groaning and clenching and fucking shaking. "Ride through it." Eren… his whisper is hot in her ears, tingling and intoxicating and moving her to continue even as her fingertips shake.

"Can't." Her voice, her words, they don't sound like her own, don't hold any authority in this space, as Eren draws his lips against her ear.

"Yes you can." 

There is no choice, no chance. "Ah!" Because their hands tug her over the edge, sharp and sudden, they keep her moving until her body quakes and her breaths heave from her chest. "Nnn-ahhh fuck." But she doesn't stop, doesn't sway until every grind of her body against Erwin sends a wave of pleasure beneath her skin, until their hands slow and release, letting her fall back into Eren’s chest. 

Somehow it still isn’t enough… somehow, she wants more… more until there's nothing left but sleep. She still groans at Erwin's thrusts from below her, still shudders with each breath, but when Eren's hands start to wander down Erwin's legs, she pulls them back to her, lets them wander down her back. "What do you want me to do, Levi?” 

Don’t make her say it, don’t make her beg, because she’s already so far gone that she just might, she just might break down. “Eren, please…” 

Eren moves her hair off of her back, trailing fingers against it, sliding it over her shoulder, and tugging it gently in his fist. “You need to tell me what you want, captain.” His teeth are in a snarl against her neck, apprehension and lust hidden in the graveling tone of his voice. He’s waiting for an order, waiting for confirmation.

And that’s all he’s waiting for. “Fuck me, dammit.” There’s no time to be embarrassed, no time for the blush to cross her face, Eren’s hand has already clasped hard against her shoulder, already pressed her face down into Erwin’s chest, already sent a shiver across her skin. The commander’s hands have already moved to her butt, squeezing the cheeks between his fingers, opening her up to the head of Eren’s cock. 

“Just bite Erwin if it hurts.” Eren’s voice is muffled, her body a dizzy blur, so she doesn’t notice the smirk on the commander’s face at the use of his name, doesn’t notice the glob of spit Eren leaves on her ass, only feeling the pressure of him pushing in, filling her slowly, completely. She can only dig her fingernails into Erwin's shoulders, only breathe against the skin of his chest as she adjusts to the feeling. The world slips out from underneath her hold, her body aching in waves, her mind spinning inside her head as the boys tangle their legs, accommodating her lithe body, her small frame, touching and tasting and grazing her skin until her whimpers gain traction, shed reluctance, grow into satisfied cries. The pressure comes in shocks as they press into her in tandem, but she’s distracted, dazed, and none of that matters, because as she loses her grip on the world, the world loses grip on her.

It’s an odd feeling, not being in control of her own body, but she welcomes it, lets the heat and the chill simultaneously wrack shivers through her muscles as every touch moves through her in sparks. She wants to remember the way it feels, wants to be fucked until she passes out, at this rate she won't even have to ask for it to receive it. “Nnn ff...fuck!” And her voice falls short against Erwin’s skin caught between their groans, her thoughts fall short, her breath… she’s tugged so quickly, so firmly over the edge, her entire body waking up around them.

“Yes…” She is so worn down, so worn out, and it feels so good, so good to let go of the reality of this shitty world, this wretched hell hole, let go of her position, her responsibility, her rank as Eren calls her name. And the commander must feel it too, must be giving in little by little, hands laid over Eren's on Levi's waist. “Nnngh...Levi.” 

And the height of her indulgence, the crest of her greed creeps through her skin, aches through her chest in unstoppable moans that escape her without a second thought. There's no air in her lungs with Eren pressing his chest against her back, no thoughts in her head with her pressed between their bodies, the heat spilling from their cocks, crashing like waves into her veins, sending electricity through her every nerve ending. 

Everything is numb to her, numb against the shivers on her skin, numb against the pleasure behind her ribcage, numb… except the heat of hands brushing against her, their steady hold, the warmth of running water. Numb… except to the sound of Erwin's breath as he shifts the covers over their weary muscles, their chilled skin, except the quiet promise of escape in the whisper of Eren's voice across the pillows.


End file.
